londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. ---- Saturday 5th November 2011 *Alexandra Park: 6 Fieldfare SW, 7 Redwing SW, 30+ Lesser Redpoll (flocks of 10 in Cricket Scrub joined by 20 from Wood Green Res direction) (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener). *Brent Reservoir: drake Goldeneye (Brent Birders) *Cassiobury Park: Little Egret fishing in River Gade 11:00, Grey Wagtail, several Redwing, singing Mistle Thrush, c35 Jackdaw (D. McKenzie). *Cheshunt - Bury Green: c12.45pm - flock of at least 100 Golden Plover on field W of A10 & N of B198 (Nigel May). *Clapham Common: 4 Siskin feeding in alders near bandstand. 6 Redwing over. Good numbers of Goldfinch, Greenfich, Chaffinch + 4 Goldcrest scattered. 3 Shoveler on Mount Pond. (Mark H) *Croxley Common Moor: Little Egret, 3 Meadow Pipit, at least 12 Song Thrush, Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush, Chiffchaff, Treecreeper, c40 Goldfinch, 3 Siskin, 25+ Lesser Redpoll, Bullfinch (D. McKenzie). *East India Dock Basin area: 130 Teal. 5 Common Sandpiper, 9 Redshank. (Gary A James). *Greenwich Park: f Teal briefly (first of autmn), c350 Woodpigeons over, 1 m Pheasant, 35+ Redwings, surprisingly the briefest of glimpses of a Hawfinch flying over S/SE and helpfully calling around 8am, my first here (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Woodcock flew over Priors field at 1330hrs (Greengrandad) 5 Snipe early morning (per D. Porritt). *Harefield: Barn Owl '''in dead tree opposite New Years Farm, New Years Green Lane. Red Kite at refuse site and Little Egret over field west of Bayhurst Wood (Martin Gibbons, Steve Pash & Dick Middleton). *Ingrebourne Valley: 32 Lesser Redpoll, 11 Siskin, 7 Egyptian Geese, 5 Goldcrest, Snipe, 71 Teal, 22 Fieldfare, '''Bittern, '''Chiffchaff and 18 Redwing.(Dave Morrison); 12 Redpoll sp, 4 Bullfinch, Fieldfare, Kestrel, 4 Water Rail, c400 Woodpigeon going south (Shaun Harvey) *Ruislip: '''Short-eared Owl, flying NW over the Lido at 10:20, Common Buzzard, Water Rail, 20+ Wigeon, 35 Gadwall, 2 Teal, 6 Redpoll, 5 Siskin and 3 Skylark (Steve Pash). *Staines Moor: 0730-1030hrs- 5 Water Pipit (1 by the river and 4 on small pools in the s/e corner), 5 Common Snipe, 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, 15 Fieldfare, 30+ Redwing, 1 GS Woodpecker, 3 Green Woodpecker, 14 Skylark, 2 Grey Wagtail, 6 Pied Pagtail, 10+ Redpoll, 5 Siskin, 5 Linnet, 1 Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest,1 Cetti's Warbler, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Reed Bunting. (Neville Smith) *Staines Reservoir: 07.00-09.00 2 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 1 Juv.Shag (N.Basin), 7 Goldeneye, 4 Mistle Thrush, Wigeon, Pochard, Teal, Gadwall, Shoveler, 2 Great Black-backed Gull, 20 Linnet, 80 Goldfinch(A.Luscombe) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Green Sandpiper, c100 Lapwing, 4 Wigeon,Tree Sparrow, c60 Siskin. (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow res: Snow Bunting,on the deck @ 8.05., Green Sandpiper,Snipe (Kevin J Mcmanus). p.m. 1st year Little Gull Low Maynard, Common Sandpiper Lockwood, 2 Green Sandpiper overflow channel to the North. (Paul Whiteman) Wanstead Flats: Calling Ringed Plover south over flats/Capel point (17:00), Adult Mediterranean Gull '''(judging by my pictures a different bird from Monday), f Wigeon, 4 Teal (3m), 12 + Shoveler, 7 Egyptian Goose, 30 + Redwing (north west), 22 Fieldfare (west), 10 Song Thrush, 9 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 12 Skylark, 2 Lesser Redpoll, Reed Bunting (Nick Croft/J Lethbridge) Wanstead Park: '''Woodcock (flushed from the dell (15:30), Water Rail (west end Perch), f Wigeon (Perch), 55 Gadwall, 33 Tufted Duck, 13 Pochard, 3 Teal (2f), 2 Egyptian Goose, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (flying from cemetry to stables, first since c. May), 13 Mistle Thrush, 4 Redwing, 10 + Song Thrush (osw), Kingfisher, 11 + Goldcrest, 2 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, Bullfinch (Old sewage works), 15 Lesser Redpoll, 7+ Siskin, 3 Lttle Grebe, 6 Grey Heron, Stock Dove, Peregrine Falcon (unsuccessfully stooping on a small bird behind the little tea shop of happiness), Sparrowhawk - 55 sp (Nick Croft) 'Friday 4th November 2011' **Crayford Marshes: 7 Yellow-legged Gull, 2 Stonechat, 3 Rock Pipit, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 4 Fieldfare, 5 Redwing, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 4 Snipe, c640 Dunlin, 2 Curlew, 12 Ringed Plover, c300 Redshank (Kev Jarvis). **South Norwood Country Park: Short-eared Owl 11:05 (Gavin Hawgood). **Tyttenhanger GPs: 2 Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, Water Rail, 10 Golden Plover, 100+ Lapwing, Little Grebe (Steve Blake). 'Thursday 3rd November 2011' **Alexandra Park: 3 Egyptian Geese (Wood Green Res) (Bob Watts); c15 Lesser Redpoll (Cricket Scrub) (David Callahan). **Beddington SF: Short-eared Owl (Birdguides). **Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 07:00-09:00: 69 Fieldfare, 87 Redwing, Skylark, 3 Siskin (Andrew Verrall). **Bromley-by-Bow: not much apart from 2 falconers hybrids, first a Lanner type early am heading South (which appeared last year) and at 2pm a huge Gyr type falcon flying north over Bromley-by-Bow station, this has shown up several times in the past month, huge, very pale, long tailed and rounded winged, anyone else seen this bird? (Stuart Fisher) **Crayford Marshes: Dark-Bellied Brent Goose on the Thames early a.m. 8 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Rock Pipit, 6 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Curlew, c400 Dunlin, 24 Wigeon, 4 Shoveler. (Kev Jarvis) **Hendon: Pheasant crossing slip road from Colindeep Lane to southbound A41 (James Levy) **Grovelands Park (Southgate): 1 Little Grebe; 1 adult Great Crested Grebe; 7 Cormorant; 2(m&f) Egyptian Goose; 48(30m,18f) Mandarin Duck, 16:00 hrs; 1 male Common Teal; 2 male Shoveler; 4(2m,2f) Pochard; 25 Tufted Duck; 2(ad & imm) Grey Heron; 5 Goldcrest, including three together; 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly, 14:50 hrs (Robert Callf). **London Wetland Centre: Bittern seen today and boomed when it landed yesterday (LWC website). **Tooley St SE1: Grey Wagtail - 1 female has been a regular visitor (4-5 tmes a day, methodically searching rooftop pools & matting) to an office roof (5th floor) since the start of October (G Sutton) **Wanstead Flats: 26 Skylark (21 NE), 8 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 101 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 21 Lesser Redpoll, 21 Goldfinch, 1 Linnet, 3 Goldcrest, 30 Long-tailed Tit, 25 + Shoveler, m Teal, 600 + Wood Pigeon (south), 2 Greater Black-backed Gull (Nick Croft/TimHarris) 'Wednesday 2nd November 2011' **Alexandra Park: 35+ Lesser Redpoll circket scrub 7.40 am, male Yellowhammer west 7.45 (2nd record this year), 3 Skylark east, several Siskin, 670+ Woodpigeon west 0715-0750 (Bob Watts); Lesser Redpoll, Skylark and Redwing over c8.30 (David Callahan). **Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 06:45-9:00 1,310 Woodpigeon, 2 Skylark, 15 Jackdaw, 21 Fieldfare, 27 Redwing, 41 Chaffinch, 5 Redpoll; also Ad Med Gull, 7 Lapwing (Andrew Verrall). **Bromley-by-Bow (3 Mills Studios): viz mig early am: 4 Yellowhammer South (1st site record), 5 Lesser Redpoll South west, c500 Woodpigeon SW, plus Rock Pipit north over my shed at 10:30 (2nd site record), Kingfisher, 270 Mallard, only 8 Teal (boo!), 2 Great Black backed Gull, Common Gull etc (Stuart Fisher). **Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 2 Kingfisher,1 Mandarin. (Conrad Ellam). **Crayford Marshes: 6 Lesser Redpoll, 12 Yellow-legged Gull, c1500 Woodpigeon, Grey Plover, 3 Rock Pipit, 2 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 2 Redwing, Fieldfare, c680 Dunlin. (Kev Jarvis). **Croydon area (viewed from top of Streatham Common) 7.10-7.50 am: 1330 Wood Pigeons over heading SW in flocks of 10 to 150. Also 9 ring-necked parakeets mobbing a sparrowhawk and a flock of c30 goldfinches on the common (Peter Newmark). **Euston Station: 1 Redwing over at 07.45 (Andrew Self). **East India Dock Basin: adult Yellow-legged Gull, 103 Teal (John Archer). **Greenwich Park: 2700 + Woodpigeon, mainly S/SW but some flocks W, until 09.15, small no. of Redwings, Fieldfares, 2-300 Starling W, 1 Redpoll, Skylark and Meadow Pipit over, plus Firecrest (Joe Beale). **Hampstead Heath: Viz mig of 5000+ Woodpigeon heading west 7.15-7.40 flocks ~500, also flock of 600 Starling (Dave Porritt). **Hilfield Park Reservoir LNR (Restricted access): Pines area where "pale warbler" sighted 2.10pm 31/10 & 12.15pm 1/11 searched from 9.30 to approx. 2.00pm as well as the nearby plantation where the EC Warbler was netted on Sunday - No sign just Goldcrests, Wrens, Tits & Tree Creeper (Bob Husband). **Margravine Cemetery: 1 Cormorant mobbed by m? Peregrine Falcon (Nathalie Mahieu). **Rainham Village: 1250+ Wood Pigeon over heading SW in flocks between 50 and 250 from 07.10 to 08.25 (Richard Harrison). **Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 17 Shoveler, 1 Reed Bunting. (TeRNS). **Trent Park: 2(m&f) Mandarin Duck; 2(m&f) Shoveler; 3(1m,2f) Pochard; 4(2m,2f) Tufted Duck; 1 male Kingfisher, perched, 13:20 hrs; 1 Siskin, Water Grdn; 1 Bullfinch (Robert Callf). **Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 13 Lesser Redpoll, feeding in Birches, Sidhil's Field, 09:50 hrs; 18 Greenfinch, along Merryhills Brook (Robert Callf). **Walthamstow Reservoirs: 5200+ woodpigeons south over.7.00 to 7.50 (Kevin J Mcmanus). **Wanstead Flats: Yellowhammer (07:15-ish: west, presumably to Ally Pally), 2 Reed Bunting, 30 + Goldfinch, 4 Linnet, 28 Fieldfare, 64 Redwing (south west), 5 SongThrush, 10 Skylark, 12 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, several thousand Wood Pigeon (south), 3 m Teal, 10 Shoveler, Kestrel (Nick Croft). **Wanstead Park: 2 Chiffchaff, 8 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 23 Siskin, 9 Linnet, 2 Skylark (north), 23 Redwing (east), 20 Fieldfare (north), 51 Tufted Duck (Heronry/Perch), 16 Pochard (Heronry), 17 Gadwall, Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Heron, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft). 'Tuesday 1st November 2011 ' **Alexandra Park: Reed Bunting (h), 260 Woodpigeon, sev Mipits 0715-0740 (Bob Watts). **Battersea Park Lake: 4pm 1 hunting Sparrowhawk taking dives at prey, 1 Blackbird alarm calling as hawk went into bushes but a miss, then 5 mins later male Peregrine over on to Gasometer (Michael Mac). **Cranford CP (J3 M4): c30 Redwing, c30 Fieldfare, 5 Goldcrest, Kestrel, Red Kite and Buzzard over, Little Owl flying over short grass, c100 RN Parakeet (W.Marks) **Crayford Marshes: female Bearded Tit in the reedbed near the Landfill site.30 Lesser Redpoll, 7 Yellow-legged Gull, Water Rail, male Peregrine, 2 Grey Plover, 12 Black-tailed Godwit,14 Redwing, c440 Dunlin, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 3 Snipe. (Kev Jarvis). **Hilfield Park Reservoir: still no sign of Sunday's Eastern Crowned Warbler up to 12:00 - Common Buzzard, Woodcock flushed from scrub near castle 10:45, Brambling and redpoll sp over (G. Bailey, B. Haines, B. Husband, D. McKenzie, J. Thompson, D. Turner). Possible Eastern Crowned Warbler NE of Bushey at Hilfield Park Reservoir in pine belt on north side briefly c1.20pm but no further sign by 2.40pm. Walk west along footpath on south side of Elstree Aerodrome from west end of Hogg Lane (RBA) This sighting of a warbler with white underparts (one of the observers thought he saw yellowish undertail coverts) was actually at 12.15 pm. The bird was high in a pine tree and could only be viewed briefly from underneath. **Lake Farm CP (Hayes): Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, c20 Chaffinch, c20 RN Parakeet (W.Marks) **Mudchute (Isle of Dogs) Sparrowhawk, 2 Male Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) **Regent's Park: 2 Crossbills, 26 Fieldfares, 320 Redwings, 8 Siskins, 4 Lesser Redpolls, 165 Chaffinches, 760 Wood Pigeons, Water Rail (Tony Duckett). **Roding Valley Park: Blackcap female, Jay, flock of around half a dozen Goldfinches, Long-tailed Tit, Ring-necked Parakeet (Alan Hobson) **South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, 2 Grest Crested Grebe, 20 Tufted Duck, 6 Cormorant, c40 Black-headed Gull, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 6 Jay, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Coal Tit, c10 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Collared Dove, c40 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch, Chaffinch (John Watson) **Staines Reservoir:''' Brent Goose '''S basin early am. Still 09.30 SE corner S basin. (Bob Warden, Rob Innes) **Thorney CP: 50+ Siskins, Little Egret, Green Woodpecker, 2 Lesser Black Backed Gulls, 3 Pochards, 4 Ring Necked Parakeets, Common Gull, 3 Herring Gulls over, 3 Buzzards circling, 3 Goldfinch, Song Thrush, 4 Great Crested Grebes.(Sue Giddens).. **Wanstead Flats: 3 Bullfinch (patch mega - first I've seen here), 17 Goldfinch, 9 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Siskin, 19 Chaffinch, 16 Greenfinch, 6 Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting, 110 Redwing, 91 Fieldfare (all west), 16 Song Thrush, 40 Blackbird, 3 Mistle Thrush, 9 Meadow Pipit, 6 Pied Wagtail, 4 Skylark, m Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 100 + Common Gull, 23 Shoveler, 2 Teal, f Wigeon, 1 Wigeon/Teal cross, 7 Gadwall, Red-breasted Goose, Stock Dove, Sparrowhawk (54 sp) (Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Steve Thorpe) **Wormwood Scrubs: 1 Skylark over, 7 Meadow Pipit, Green Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) Archived News News from previous months/years.